Dumber Than You Look
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: "Wow, you kids are pretty good." "We learned from the best." The Avengers have some unexpected guests staying at the tower with them. The group of teens just showed up in New York one day, and they don't know how to get home. But what they really weren't prepared for was that these teens had powers and abilities that can challenge their own.
1. Where am I?

Dick shot up in the bed. He would have thought that he was at home in Gotham if it weren't for the fact that nothing in the room was his. "Where am I?"

"You're at Avengers tower." Dick looked around.

"Who said that?" No answer. "Are you an A.I.?"

"Yes. I am J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Am I the only one here?"

"No, The Avengers are in the kitchen. Would you like me to direct you to there?"

"Yes please. I'm starving."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Sir, the young boy is on his way down."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. We'll get his food ready for him." Dick was greeted by the scent of pancakes. He took notice of the others in the room.

"Hello." He said kinda shy. Why was he acting like this? He was never shy!

"Glad you're awake kid." A man in a leather jacket said.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you lying in the street unconscious. So we brought you here so you wouldn't get injured much further."

"Oh. Ok." He sat down between the one man a woman with red hair.

"So what's your name young one?" A man with long blond hair asked.

"It's...Robin."

"That is a unusual name for men on this planet."

"Aren't you from Earth?"

"Ney, I am of Asgard. A godly world unlike Earth."

"So, alien?"

"Not quite." It was a man with dark hair and a goatee.

"Sir, Mr. Fury has requested to meet with the Avengers." J.A.R.V.I.S' said.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. Call Pepper and have her come to the tower."

"Calling Sir."

"Sorry kid, but we got to go. Our friend Pepper will be over in a little bit to keep you company."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Wally woke up on the ground. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of room. There was nothing in the room. He looked a little closer and saw that it was a cell, not a regular room. "Where am I? And How did I get here?"

"You're in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and you've got a lot of explaining to do." Wally looked to the sound and saw a man dressed in black and had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Hello! You must be Robin. I'm Pepper." A woman said as she walked into the tower.

"Yea. Can we watch the news? I just want to see something."

"Sure! J.A.R.V.I.S., turn on local news please!"

"Right away Ms. Potts." Dick just scanned the screen that had just appeared. It was about something that had happened the night before.

"Seven people that looked to be teenagers had appeared on the streets of New York last night. Five of them appearing to have superpowers and two that seem to be the equivalent of our hero, Hawkeye. One of the seven were captured and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The other six are still being searched for..." Dick sat up when they showed a blurred picture of the the group, but he could make them out perfectly. It was his team.

"Can we go to a park or something?"

"Sure. J.A.R.V.I.S., we'll be back later."

"Very well Ms. Potts."

"That was an interesting story. I saw you sit up straight when they showed a picture."

"Um, yea. It was really cool."

"So, how old are you? What grade are you in?"

"I'm 13, but I'm excelled so I'm a freshman."

"Really? That's pretty exciting."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, Zatanna, Roy and M'gann walked around the big city in disguises. They decided they would walk to Central Park. They were worried about their two missing teammates. Robin had gotten separated from them Wally was captured by some people that must be like the Green Lanterns of this universe.

M'gann was now caucasian instead of green and had on a blue skirt, light purple tee, blue jacket light purple long socks, blue shoes and a blue headband. Conner had on a leather jacket over his inside-out Superboy shirt, jeans, and boots. Artemis and Roy were in sweat pants, t-shirts and hoodies. Zatanna had her hair in a ponytail, red tee, and jeans. Kaldur had a hoodie on to hide his gills, jeans and sandals. Each sporting a pair of sunglasses.

 _'Guys, I don't know about this. I know we're disguised in all, but what if someone does recognize us? What if we don't find Wally and Robin?'_ M'gann said over the mind link and soundingworried _._

 _'M'gann, everything will be all right. I'm sure we will find Wally and Robin soon.'_ Kaldur said, trying to reassure her.

 _'Guys, some lady is walking towards us. We should start talking now.'_ Roy said so they didn't look suspicious. The lady had a boy with her about Robin's age with her. "So do you guys know how to get out of this park?" Roy asked Artemis trying to act natural. The lady overheard and stopped.

"Do you need help getting out of the park? Just follow the path and it will take you right out."

"Thanks Ma'am."

 _'You guys aren't fooling me. You know that right?'_ M'gann looked at the boy that was with her. He looked so much like Robin. He had the hair, and the glasses, but the clothes looked like nothing Robin would wear."Pepper, I'm gonna ask these guys something real quick. I'll catch up to you."

"Ok. Just don't walk off with them."

"I won't." He turned back to the group. "So glad I found you guys..." He trailed off when he saw that Wally was gone.

"We are glad we found you my friend. I suppose you know of our missing teammate?"

"Yea, I saw it on the news."

"How did you know it was us?"

"Please. I'm a detective. You can't hide much from me. Come on. I'll take you guys back to with me. Maybe the guys that I'm staying with knows where Wally is."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Pepper, why are there now seven teenagers in the tower?" Tony asked when he saw all of them in the living room.

"Relax Tony. Their friends of Robin's. Apparently they all got separated and had been looking for each other."

"Fine. Then they can stay. But they better not mess with my stuff."

"So, what did Fury want to talk about?"

"Apparently, there was an large energy surg last night. Seven kids showed up and most of them had superpowers. One of them was taken into custody, but the others got away." Robin heard this and when to Robin's current room.

 _'M'gann set up a link. The A.I. can over hear us I bet and will tell them.'_

 _'Everyone here?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Very funny Artemis.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Good, So we know they know where to find Wally.'_

 _'What if they pretend they don't know?'_

 _'They can't hide it. We'll have to make so they can't lie.'_

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Sorry to bother you guys, but we actually are still missing someone from our group."

"What's he look like, maybe we can find him." Steve asked. Dick pulled out a picture of him. Steve had to do a double take because he looked like the kid that S.H.I.E.L.D. had on the helicarrier.

"This is him. He has red hair, green eyes and often wears yellow with a splash of red." Steve looked at the photo for a little longer. He pulled Dick into another room and started talking to him.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"He gave it to me."

"Listen, he is one of seven people that S.H.I.E.L.D. is questioning. The other six got away."

"I know where they are."

"Where?"

"In this tower."

 **So there's the first chapter for ya. Again, please review and let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions on how to better this and for suggestions on what to add. Thanks!**


	2. Interrogation

**So here's chapter 2. I appreciate the reviews on the previous chapter and can't wait to see what you think after this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Avengers, Marvel or DC comics. I really wish I did. Maybe some day...**

Steve left Dick to tell the rest of the Avengers of Dicks findings. Dick went to find his team to get ready to fight.

"Tony, those other kids that we're looking for, it's those other kids here in the tower."

"WHAT?! How?! They look nothing like the kids from last night!"

"They be be in disguise."

"We should check this out before we do anything else." They went over to the room the teens were in and watched them.

"Why did you tell them?!"

"How else are we gonna get KF back!?"

"M'gann could have read their minds to find of the location he is being held at."

"You're right Kaldur, but maybe they can help us get back home as well." Steve and Tony watched as the teens argued with each other. It's obvious they know each other and that they are the kids they're looking for. They called for the rest of the Avengers to come down to the room so they could take them to the helicarrier.

"Let's go. All of you kids are coming with us." Tony said as he opened the door so the teens saw the all of the Avengers.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Alright, start talking. Who are you?" Director Fury asked sternly at the redhead in front of him.

"I'm not telling you anything unless I get something to eat."

"And why is that?"  
"If I don't eat, I die. It's as simple as that."

"I'll tell you what, tell me who you are, and I'll get you someth-" He was cut off by the Avengers walking in with a bunch of kids. "What are you doing Stark? Why are you bringing a bunch of Teenagers on my Helicarrier?"  
"Relax Fury. These are the other kids from last night."

"There's seven here. There was only six that got away."

"Apparently there was eight. We only saw seven." Wally looked at the team.

 _'What are you doing? How did they find you?"_

 _'That would be Robin. He told them.'_

 _'What the hell Rob!?'_

 _'Relax KF. I have a plan'_

"So you're telling me, that these kids duped you and you had know idea until 15 minutes ago?"

"Afraid so."

"Alright. Get them in cells and we'll start interrogating."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"So, you gonna tell me your name?"

"I'm forbidden to tell anyone my real name. But almost everyone calls me Robin."

"Well, "Robin", what brings you to New York?"

"We aren't from this universe. A spellcaster sent us here to keep us out of the way."

"Out of the way of what?"

"Taking over our world."

"Why would you be a problem?"

"In our world, we're superheroes."

"Children, superheroes. Don't make me laugh kid."

"I'll prove it to you, if you let me get something out of my backpack."

"Fine. Coulson, bring in this kids backpack." Agent Coulson brought the bag into the room. Dick opened the bag and a secret compartment and pulled out his holo-glove.

"Here, see. This is me and my mentor." He pulled up a picture of Batman. "And this, is the Justice League and their proteges." He said as he pulled up a picture of the entire Justice League(Including Red Arrow) and the Young Justice team.

"This doesn't tell me anything kid. For all I know, they could be villains."

"How about this," he pulled up some news articles. One read: 'Superman:Hero of Metropolis'. Another read: 'Batman stops Joker's attack once more.' and many more about the Justice League.

"Still doesn't prove that your 'team' isn't evil." Dick pulled up another news article. This time it says: 'Teen Heroes Stop Cyber Attack and Rescue Scientist in Process.'

"Do you believe me now?"

"Fine, I do. Coulson, get the rest of those kids and the Avengers the fuck in here right now."

 **Thanks for reading and that's the end of chapter 2. Again, please review and tell me what you think. As always, I'm open to suggestions on how to better this and for something/someone appearing or happening in the next chapter. You are all my inspiration, so keep writing yourselves and See ya later!**


	3. How this happened

The other teens were brought into the room. Fury paced at the head of the room. "So, you're all telling me, that you aren't from this world?"

"We just want to go home. Is there anyway you could help us?"

"I could try to make a portal with Bruce's help." Tony said motioning to the scientist in the back of the room. Fury nodded.

"Until it's finished, the Avengers are in charge of keeping these kids out of trouble." The teens groaned, but didn't argue. "Take these kids to the tower now."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Bruce, calm down! We're all worried about what happened to Red Arrow and the team. But you'll never find them if you don't go eat something!" Clark yelled at the caped crusader sitting at the computer.

"Clark, I swear to god. If you don't leave me alone right now, I will get the kryptonite out of my belt and shove it down your throat."

"Ok, fine I'll leave." He walked out the door where the rest of the Justice League was waiting.

"Is he still refusing to come out?" Barry asked.

"No. Bu-"

"Why did you stop persuading him then?" Diana yelled at him.

"He threatened to kill me. You know he'd do it too."

"There's only one person that can convince him then." Oli said. Everyone then looked at Dinah.

"Ok, I'll talk to him. Just give me some time."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Kid Flash! Give it back!" Artemis yelled after the speedster as he ran off with one of the archer's arrows.

"Gotta catch me Arty farty!" Steve and Tony were watching as the two teenagers chased after each other around the tower.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah. He'll get tired eventually."

"Unless he hits the kitchen."

"Good point. J.A.R.V.I.S., lockdown kitchen."

"Kitchen locked down." They heard the complaining in the distance.

"Aw man! The kitchen's locked!"

"Give me back my arrow!"

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Kaldur sat in the room with Robin and Roy. Robin was trying to figure out if he could somehow contact the Justice League from this dimension.

"Is it working yet, Robin?"

"Not' quite, but I bet just a little more tinkering and it should be good." Roy sat in the corner and watched.

"Why did Klarion send me here too? I'm not even part of the team." He had a good point.

"Perhaps it is because he knew you would interfere either way?"

"Probably. Is that thing working yet?"

"I'll tell you when it's working! Don't rush me!"

"Calm down Rob. I was just asking." Tony was listening outside the door.

"I could try to help you with whatever you're doing. I do own a lot of tech stuff." Tony asked as he stepped inside the door.

"I could use all the help I can get." He stood up and walked out to where Tony was.

"What are trying to do?"

"Get this to work so we could talk to our mentors from here."

"This might take a little time, but I bet we can do it."

 **So there you have it for chapter 3. I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as I can so don't leave me on this. I hope you have a wonderful Mother's day and a great weekend!**


	4. At the Tower

"Yes! It's Working!" The teens all ran into the room as soon as they heard that.

"You got it working?!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Yes! Can we have some privacy?"

"Sure kid. I'll be in the other room." Tony said as he walked out the door.

"Alright! Let's call the league! Wally said in excitement. Robin pushed a few buttons on the holo-screen and they all crowded around.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Dinah had successfully gotten Bruce to go eat something. She and most of the league when Barry ran into the room.

"We're getting a call." The league followed him into the meeting hall. They stopped just as Barry answered. The screen was all static for a little bit and they heard voices. When it came clear, the entire league was at attention.

"Whereareyou? Areyouallok? Where'sWally?" Barry said really fast.

"I'm right here Uncle Barry. You can calm down."

"Where are you? Are you all ok?" Dinah asked in her calm voice.

"We're fine BC. But we don't know where exactly we are. The people say it's New York City, but it looks so different," Robin said, "Where's Bats?" He said that just as Batman walked into the room.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Steve and Tony were listening outside the room to the teens. It was muffled, but they heard some other people that sounded like adults. They heard the 'Robin' kid talking.

"We don't know where exactly, but we're staying with the heroes of this world."

"They actually act a little like you guys." They heard one of the other boys say. Then an adult.

"We will try to find a way to bring you home, until then, stay safe."

"We'll try Batman." With that the voices stopped. Tony and Steve walked into the room across the hall so it seemed like they weren't listening. They watched as the teens left the room.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"How did you young ones meet?" Thor asked them during lunch.

"Through our mentors, " Robin started, " All of us except Superboy."

"How'd you meet him?" Clint asked.

"KF, Aqualad and I rescued him."

"From what did he need saving?"

"I'm a clone of my mentor. They rescued me from my creators," Superboy said, "I created to be a weapon, not a hero. They changed that fate." The Avengers in the room were stunned to hear that.

"So, what are your powers?" Bruce asked to break the silence.

"I got superspeed." Wally said.

"I have infrared vision, super strength, super hearing, and can jump really high." Conner said.

"I'm a magician, but I'm nowhere close to my mentor's abilities, so I can't send us home myself." Zatanna said.

"I am trained in the mystic arts and can control water." Kaldur said.

"I'm a martian. I can shapeshift, use telekinesis, fly, camouflage myself and density shift to travel through walls."

"What about you three?" Natasha asked Robin, Artemis and Roy.

"We don't have powers, but those two are kinda like him," Robin said pointing to Clint, " And I'm an acrobat, detective, hacker and pretty much a ninja." Wally spoke up.

"Don't turn your back on him. He basically is a ninja. He'll disappear and all you'll hear is a laugh..." They heard it and Robin was gone. "See what I mean?"

 **So there you have it for chapter 4. As always, please review and tell me what you think. Again, I'm open to suggestions. See ya later!**


	5. I'm hungry

"Where did he go?" Clint asked? The teens shrugged.

"It's always different. He just tends to disa-" Wally started when someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "Gah! Don't do that Rob!" Robin laughed.

"I just went to the other room. Jez KF, calm down." Just then Tony and Steve came into the room.

"Fury said that there was a threat just outside of town. He wants us to go check it out. Could possibly be Hydra."

"Can we come?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not. The battle field is no place for kids." Steve said firmly.

"If you haven't noticed, we've been in the business for awhile. This can't be any worse then what we deal with back home." Robin said.

"How long have each of you been in it?"

"I've been in it since I was 9. KF, Red Arrow and Aqualad started about a year later and the others for about a year now."

"That's longer than we've been in it. Well, except for Cap." Tony said with shock.

"How long has he been in the business?"

"World War 2."

"Really? He doesn't look that old." Wally said in amazement.

"That's because he was frozen in ice for almost 70 years." Robin said, his holo-watch on.

"You know what Cap, let them go. Let's see what they can do." Tony said. Steve tried to testify, but to no avail.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Giovani focused hard on the signal that let his team and himself talk to their young proteges. He and the rest of the league hoped that maybe he could use his magic to bring home the teens. They weren't just proteges, they were their sons, daughters, nieces and nephews. They were determined to bring them home. Bruce stood in the corner of the room to make sure no one disrupted him. No one would, if they knew Bruce was in there any way.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Wow, you kids are pretty good." Tony said as they got back to the tower.

"We learned from the best." Wally said before he ran to the kitchen. The teens all split up and went to their temporary rooms. M'gann set up a link before they all left so that they could still talk to each other.

 _'Zatanna, do you think your dad can get us home?'_

 _'I hope he can. I don't want to stay here anymore.'_

 _'I don't think any of us do Zee. The league is trying to find a way. I know they are.'_

 _'We will find a way home. Do not lose hope team.'_

 _'I hope your right Kaldur. We don't fully know the dangers of this world.'_

 _'I have a feeling this is a bad time, but I'm hungry.'_

 _'You're always hungry Kid Mouth.'_

 _'I haven't eaten in awhile Arty Farty. You know I need food to live.'_

 _'Well, it is almost 5:30. Let's go see if they are making dinner.'_

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Wally superspeed into the kitchen where Pepper was just getting ready to make supper. "Yes! Food! What'cha make'n?" Pepper laughed as the other teens walked into the room.

"I'm making a casserole. Do you know how much you'll all eat? That way I can make enough."

"We'll, Kid Mouth over here will probably eat two and a half pans..." Robin said.

"Pans?"

"He eats a lot. The rest of us probably at least a serving."

"Ok then. Do one of you want to run over to the store and get extra ingredients?"

"I'll go." Robin said.

"Me too!" Wally said eagerly.

"Thank you. Here's the list. I'm only giving you enough to buy what's on the list. Nothing else."

 **So there you have it for this chapter. I'm hoping to get this finished before the school year ends, otherwise you'll be stuck with what'cha got until the fall because I won't be on my computer at all this summer. Please review and feel free to give suggestions. See ya'll later!**


	6. TV Shows

**Hey guys, sorry for late updates. Been super busy. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, The Avengers, DC comics, Marvel comics or anything associated with them.**

 **Not update. Just a fix. Thanks Guest for pointing that out to me.**

* * *

"Aw man! I wanted some snacks!"

"Snacks being an entire aisle."

"Ha ha ha. Let's just go and get it over with before I get hungrier." The two boys left. Artemis, Zatanna and Megan chatted with Pepper about normal girl things. Kaldur, Conner and Roy sat in the living room watching tv, then Steve came into the room. He didn't know what to think of what had just happened out in the field today with those kids. They were obviously trained really well. They fought better than Peter did.

"Hello Captain Rogers. Would you care to join us?" Aqualad asked, distracting him from his thought.

"Sure, and you can call me Steve." He sat down next to the young archer. He still didn't know what he wanted to think about these kids.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Bruce? I need to talk to you." Diana entered slowly.

"Not now. Get Clark, Barry, Oliver, Arthur Giovanni and J'onn in here."

"Why?"

"I found a way. Now get them in here." Her face lit up and she ran out the door yelling, "Clark! Barry! Find Oliver, J'onn, Arthur and Giovanni and get in there now!" They had found the other four heroes and were getting nervous when they saw it was Bruce that had wanted them.

"Did-did we do something wrong?" Barry asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Not yet. Get everything you'll need for three days and meet back here in two hours. We're bringing them home."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Wally. You heard what she said. Only what's on the list. You can't have a chimichanga."

"But I want one! Please please please please?!"

"No! Now let's get this stuff and leave before you eat something we don't have money for." They went to the checkout counter and put all the food on the counter. The clerk looked at them with a strange look.

"Unexpected guests."

"Looks like you're having an unexpected family reunion." When they were done, they hauled the food back to the tower and up the stairs. They handed it off to Pepper, who then gave Wally a granola bar to stop his complaining. The three girls were now painting their nails and the other boys and Steve were watching an interview with Jesse McCartney*. Roy then turned it to Cartoon Network. Steven Universe was about to come on and Wally and Robin rushed in and plopped on the floor.

"Where did you two come from?" Steve asked

"The store. Now shut up."

"Better listen. They love this show."

"WE, ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS! WE'LL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY! AND IF YOU THINK WE CAN'T, WE'LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY. THAT'S WHY THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD, BELIEVE IN, GARNET, AMETHYST AND PEARL. AND STEVEN!" The two boys sang together. Steve just looked at them. Tony and Pepper had came in to see what was going on, but then went back to what they were doing.

"Do they do this often?"

"Well, it's either this, or listen to them whistle the Gravity Falls theme for an hour straight. I bet they're just siked because your universe has this show."

"Hey Arrow-head! Shut up will ya!" He turned back to the tv, "Dude! It's the Laser Light Cannon Ep!"

"I love this one!"

"If every porkchop were perfect. " Wally started and Robin finished.

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!"

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Those two should stay away from Cartoon Network." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen. Apparently they had found it on Netflix too, so they've been singing and watching that for like four hours.

"They must have that channel back where they come from." You could hear them still singing.

"This is Garnet, back together, and i'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you cause I'm so much better, and every part of me is say'n go get er."

"They sure do love that show. Even Steve seems to like it now." You could hear him talking about it.

"Shouldn't Connie already know that it's dangerous to be friends with Steven?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and she does. Now just watch it." Wally answered.

"They've been watching that for quite some time."

"Yes, they have. They should probably shut it off. It's almost ten-thirty." Pepper went in there and shut it off.

"Hey! We were watching that!"

"You boys can finish it tomorrow. Bed all of you but Steve."

"Aww man," They walked away, "She's just like Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris."

"Or Batman. I think that's why I like her."

"She reminds me of Dinah." They looked at each other then laughed.

"We all know no one could be as scary as Batman and Canary."

* * *

 **So there you have it. I'm putting two up today because the next chapter is done, i just forgot to put it up.**

 ***Jesse McCartney, if you didn't already know this, voices Robin/Nightwing in the Young Justice television series.**


	7. Found them

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for late update. Been really busy with school stuff and we had the play this past weekend, which FYI was a success. Also, This maybe the week that America dies because guess what, it's election week!*Sarcasm in tone.**

 **Wally: What's so bad about election week?**

 **Me: Do you really want a billionair, sexist and racist man in office? Or a lying two-faced woman?**

 **Wally: Good point. But what about-**

 **Me: Enough about politics. Just give the disclaimer.**

 **Wally: Fine. She doesn't own Young Justice, The Avengers, DC comics, Marvel Comics or anything associated with them. She just writes this fic.**

* * *

The next morning, Robin and Wally hung around Tony and Bruce in the lab. Much to their refusal to let the two boys help, they finally gave in. Tony and Bruce was still working on building a portal to get the group of teens home.

"Why don't you two go hang out with your friends?" Bruce asked them, trying to get them to leave.

"I helped build and design lots of our transportation for our team and mentors. I know what I'm doing." Robin said as he pulled some old blueprints up on his hollow watch.

"Dude, are those the original zeta plans?" Wally asked in astonishment.

"They sure are KF. A doesn't even know Bats gave them to me."

"Wow, speaking of A, I wish I had some of his cookies on me right now."

"You always want A's cookies."

"Who's this 'A' guy you're talking about?" Tony asked confused.

"Agent A is, as I like to call him, The Bat Butler," Wally said, as Robin punched his arm, "Ow! Don't do that Rob!"

"Bat Butler?"

"He's mine and my mentor's Butler, but he also assists us when we're on patrol or looking for one of our escaped villains."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Tony had decided he was going to get some food. He left Bruce with Robin, because Wally followed him to the kitchen to get food as well.

"So, how old are you exactly?" Bruce asked him.

"How old do I look?" Bruce was about to answer, but Robin stopped him, "Don't answer that. I'm 13, I'm just short for my age. Zatanna is 14, KF, Arty and Miss M are 16, Aqualad is 17 and Red Arrow is 18."

"What about Superboy?" He asked in confusion.

"Superboy looks like he's 17, but in reality, he's only a year old."

"How is that?" He was even more confused now.

"It's because I was force grown in 16 weeks to look like this." They hadn't even see the boy in the doorway.

"Hey SB. Wanna help?"

"I'm good. I just came to see what you were doing. And tell you that Artemis and Kid Flash are out there wrestling again." Robin groaned and got up.

"I hate having to do this." He left with Conner to go break up the fight.

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

Bruce and the other leaguers met back at the tower a few hours later. They had decided that it would be best for Arthur and Giovanni to stay behind and be able to open the portal ahead of time if needed. Bruce, Clark, Barry and Oliver were going and bringing back the kids.

Bruce hit a button and a portal opened up.

"Return safely with our children my friends." Giovanni said and pressed the power button.

"The portal should open automatically in three I have a remote that will open the portal again if and after we find the kids," Bruce said as the others stepped through, "We'll be back."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

"Energy surge outside of the city. Avengers Assemble." Steve said over the sound speakers. Everyone, including the teens, showed up.

"No. You kids are staying here."  
"No, we're going and you can't stop us." Robin said, glaring.

"Fine. But you aren't getting off the plane."

"Unless we need to jump in." Steve sighed and gave up. These kids were too stubborn.

They flew to the source of the surge and was ready. The Avengers got off the plane and looked around, while the teens stood at the opening watching. Suddenly there was a flash and five figures stepped out. Only being able to see the blurry shadows of the figures at the time, the teens gave their full attention. Steve threw his shield and one of the shadows caught it and dropped it on the ground. Then the light faded and you could see the full figure.

The teens ran out in front of the Avengers. The Avengers looked at them confused, but then turned and most of them hugged the figures. They got out of battle stance and looked at the group of people. Red Arrow and Artemis were hugging the one with arrows, Kid Flash was hugging one in a red jumpsuit, M'gann was hugging the green one, Superboy was hugging the the blue and red clad man and Robin was hugging the one dressed in all black. Aqualad and Zatanna were the only ones that were not hugging anyone. The one Robin was hugging looked up at the Avengers.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Tony asked.

* * *

 **Me: There you have it! It's a little short, but I'm running out of ideas. Please feel free to give me some.**

 **Wally: Don't make them wait so long next time.**

 **Me: Sorry. Not all of us have super speed you know.**


	8. Authors note

**As I do not have any ideas for this story, until I can come up with something, this story will be on hiatus. To continue them, please review and give meideas. If you can't review on the story chapter, you can PM me or review on other stories. Sorry to do this to you guys.**

 **~Iz Nightwing**


	9. Web-Head

**Me: Surprise! Did ya miss me? It's short chapter and the ending part gets credit for the idea from someone on Wattpad.**

 **Dick: It's about damn time you come back.**

 **Me: Well. If you're gonna be rude I'll just leave.**

 **Artemis: NO! You can't leave us alone with Wally any longer!**

 **Me:*laughs* Ok, I'll stay. I don't own any characters/buildings/cities/companies that belong in these two universes. I wish I did though**

"Who the hell are you guys?" Tony asked receiving a glare from Steve.

"I was about to ask you the same question." The one glaring at them asked.

"We're the Avengers. We're the ones that have been watching these kids for the past week," Steve said, "Now who are you."  
"We are the Justice League of America. The mentors of these kids." He hadn't blinked at all since they've looked at him, or at least it looked like it because it was hard to tell with his mask.

"Captain Rogers, these are the people we have been telling about." Aqualad had informed.

"This is what they look like? I was expecting that one to look like Legolas over here,"Tony pointed to Green Arrow and Hawkeye. "Him to be taller," pointed at Batman, "Him to not such bright colors," pointed at Superman, "and him, eh, looks better than expected." He pointed at Flash.

"How did you get here?" Steve had finally asked.

"I built a machine to teleport us to other dimensions."

"You? How did you do that in such a short amount of time? I've been trying for a week!"

"I'm fast. I've also built most of the tech for the Justice League and the team."

"How?! It takes me months to do that stuff and I'm filthy rich!" The entire group smiled.

"So's he. Remember when I said we had a butler? It's because he's a billionaire." Robin said, laughing slightly.

"Batman, where's my dad and Aquaman?" Zatanna asked looking at the group.

"They stayed back to open the portal again, if there be any problems opening again." The Batman person replied.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Bruce asked them.

"I'm Superman. This is Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Batman. We are the mentors of these children." Clint was staring at Green Arrow's quiver and it looked like he was jealous of all the cool arrows. Suddenly there were tons of cars surrounding them, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo on the side.

"What's the situation Captain?" Someone stepped out of the car.

"They're good, Coulson."  
"Fury still needs a report. He pulled out a hand radio, said something and got back in. The vehicles then left. Steve turned back to the the teens and mentors.

"Well, might as well take you to our base."

(/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\) (/*-*/)LINE BREAK!(\\*-*\\)

After they arrived at the tower, the mentor's were shown to some rooms. Tony and Bruce went down to their lab. Robin had followed them, as well as Wally.

"You know, if you switched to Lithium, this battery life on this machine here would last longer." Robin said as he inspected one of the gadgets in the corner.

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that before?!" He continued to work on the machine, making some upgrades.

"Sir, Peter Parker is upstairs waiting for you."

"Shit! I forgot that was today. Tell him I'll be right up J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony washed the oil off his hands and headed upstairs.

"Who's this Peter guy?" Wally asked curiously.

"A teenager that Tony tutors every now and again. Mostly with science homework." Bruce said in reply, not looking up from his computer.

"That's something I can help with!" Wally replied and ran up stairs to join them, Robin following behind him. When he got up there, Wally was already asking a lot of questions.

"Hey! You must be Peter! You know, I'm pretty good with science myself. Want me to help you a little bit?" All at the same time he was running small circles around the table. The Peter kid took one look at Tony, who shrugged, then fired something at Wally's feet making him fall onto the ground.

"I make him fall on his face all the time back home." Robin said, suddenly standing next to Tony and Peter, startling them.

"Not funny Rob. Hey, is this spider webbing?"

"Yeah. Of my own design. I have these web shooters that I made that shoots them." Peter said, pulling down his sleeve to show one of them."

"That's so cool! Wait, are you like another superhero or something? Because that'd be awesome!"

"Umm. Tony? Who are these two anyways?" Peter asked concerned.

"They're guests from another dimension. Supposedly superheroes themselves. Gotta say, they aren't too bad out in the field."

"Really? Well then, yea. I guess I'm sort of a superhero."

"Cool! What's your hero name?" Wally was getting really anxious.

"Why?" he sounded nervous.

"That's enough questions KF. Let the dude be. We should go meet up with the others."

"Others?"  
"Well we didn't come alone." Robin said as he and Wally walked off towards the bedrooms.

 **Well, like I said, it's a short chapter. And if you want sooner updates, please feel free to give suggestions in the reviews. They will be appreciated and given credit. Mostly because the thing I call a brain is running out of things to give you and if I don't get ideas soon, this story might just come to a dead stop.**


End file.
